User talk:Sheckdiesel13
Nadler Code If you understand code, I could very much use your help on the Karen Nadler page. Check out my two most recent comments there. ,8Arachnid. Welcome Hi, welcome to Falling Skies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ben Mason page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Good work with pictures hey, just wanted to say thanks for all the pictures youve been uploading! if youd like to, ive been meaning to put together galleries on each page with pictures of each character to flush out the page more with visual detail, and itd be great if you could do that since your uploading a bunch of photos too. Thanks!!! Lochmere, Admin Promotion ;) As well as an Apology Sheck, I'm aware that i have been unactive as of late, ive been fighting my computer, my busy work and school schedule, and the internet and have found no time to work on the wiki which i apologize. As july ends my schedule should be slowly freeing up and time will be made available for me to resume my work on the wiki, however someone has stepped up beyond the call and filled in during my absence, and that someone is you. You has done an incredible job editing and i thank you profoundly for this. I am granting you well overdue admin rights to the wiki so you can run the wiki in my absence, as my right hand man. I've rechecked my schedule and by the time i have a ton of free time the season will have ended. With the news of a 2nd season in the works, it should be our job on this wiki to continue editing and improving this wiki to keep interest and spirit alive for the show between the seasons. I will be back soon as soon as time allows, in the mean time you are my chosen user to be in charge till i get back. Thank you and once again apologies for my inactivity, i feel deeply guilty about it. If you need anything at all, message me and il get back to you as soon as possible. Loch, Admin Hello Sheckdiesel, I'm Matias Arana, apparently the creator of this wiki. I was checking on this wiki, when I realized I actually created it. Imagine my shock. I totally forgot about this project and for that I apologize. I see that you've given a lot of time and dedication to this site, so thanks for that. Sorry if I wasn't around when stuff happened. I wish you the best of lucks, and if you need me for anything, I'll be around. Contact me either on my talk page or on my home wiki. Take care, --[[User:Matias Arana|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk [http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki Avatar Wiki] 22:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hello, I'm Dr.Weaver. First of all I wanted to know, given that you are the first in the list of achivements, are you the creator of this wiki because if you are, well done. If not, I imagine that you did a lot of work to keep it afloat. You may also notice that I am closing in on you in the list of achievements so, if ever I do, I hope you enjoy competition because I do and I am striving to get first place. ciao, scusami per alcuni errori che commetto a volte, io sono italiano in italy falling skies è a metà stagione ma io vedo falling skies in streaming. The second season will air in October 2012 in Italy I saw another problem like that last night. On Ben's page it says he should be getting a Love intersest. Im not sure where that came form Kh530 02:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Will do! Do you have a list of pages that you need made. Most wikis do xD Hi I was wondering you had a list of pages you need made.Kh530 03:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty well Ill be happy to update when the list gets up lolKh530 03:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Umm... What is that and what's the difference?Kh530 03:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yea I know fanfic but I didn't know you could post your stories on there. I usually put my fanfics on fanficiton.net and Wattpad but I'd put my fanfic on there too Kh530 03:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Question: Why isn't Jimmy on the front page? I think he's a main character- much more then Dai and Anthony.Kh530 03:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) That's cool xDKh530 03:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Did Some Editing.. I did some editing and I have a few problems I need to ask you to fix since I'm scared of missing it up xD I edited all the characters on the main page and I'll look for other pages later today (since it's 1:30 am)but right now I'm tried and I NEED sleep. Hope everything turns out ok. Sorry about the problems its my first time editing a wiki- or doing anything with one to be honest xD Kh530 05:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I did some more editing Here are all the pages that should be the right spelling and grammar :) Thank God for Word xD funny No ones on the chat but me xD I feel like such a big fan Kh530 01:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Character categorie Can you please delete the categorie "Character" from your page? You arn't a character of the show and this categorie is only for characters like Tom, Hal and Maggie. JimmyOlsen 06:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Who is that Jimmy Olsen guy? Is he an admin?Kh530 06:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Nope I am not but look at this page: http://fallingskies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters ... this is a categorie about characters. What about a categorie about Users? That would be so much better and not so confusing. By the way ... "Wo is that Jimmy Olsen guy" ... sounds really nice ... JimmyOlsen 06:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) A question about the character template Hey, I would love to start a german Falling Skies wiki but I don't know how to install a character template into a wiki. I'd would be great if you can help me. :) JimmyOlsen 14:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ? nothing to do with Falling Skies This is Dr.Weaver. You are a fan of the Vampire Diaries? Bipedal aliens I've added pictures demonstrating that the video clips of the bipedal aliens on the official website (heretofor used as the wiki images of them), aren't what actually aired. --Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici 18:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) hey if you can get on chat soon so we can go over some stuff Loch admin tools gone? hey my admin tools vanished. any ideas why? Loch Fix Character template on Fandom wiki Can you Fix Character template on Fandom wiki. Look at Adriana's page and you'll be able to see what's wrong <_< Kh530 01:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you Fix Character template on Fandom wiki. Look at Adriana's page and you'll be able to see what's wrong <_< Kh530 01:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) chat come on chat im bored xD Kh530 17:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Did you fix the code and I'm on chat Kh530 00:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry was getting food. What u going to do with teh code?Kh530 01:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Mass Equipment Hey wasup i was jus thinking about expanding the wiki in the form of listing equipment the Mass use e.g. weapons, vehicles etc. Jus want to know what you think bout it or if this has already been done, thanks, ChayeZ 131 Hi, I'm writing from GetGlue, the leading social network for entertainment. We've partnered with over 35 television networks and 21 movie studios to help them promote their content.Now we're now looking to work with fan sites such as yourself. GetGlue's users check-in and share what they're watching with friends. Our partners are using these tools to help promote their content. For example, during the premiere of True Blood we helped communicate a tune-in message to 15M friends across FB and Twitter. I'd love to grab 20 min of your time for a call to discuss how we can bring similar value to your Falling Skies fan site. Best, Maya -- Maya Harris Director of Business Development GetGlue www.getglue.com/maya_harris maya@getglue.com917-310-1489Skype: maya.getglue